Salon Sensations
by MiSa Love
Summary: Who knew trying a new stylist would lead to the most amazing and satisfying service he would ever receive...? This one-shot is completely AU. Rated M for a reason...


_**A/N:**_This one-shot story was inspired by a trip I once took to the salon in which I got my head massaged by a really cute styling assistant. I hope you like it! It's not very characteristic of either Michael or Sara and is totally AU, but it was fun to write.

* * *

_Change is a good thing..._

Michael checked his watch again for the fourth time during the meeting. Four forty-five. He figured he wouldn't be making his five-thirty appointment now since the meeting didn't seem to be wrapping up anytime soon. He knew it seemed ludicrous to be upset about missing an appointment for a haircut, especially seeing as he kept his hair closely cropped, but his bi-weekly visit was more of a stress-reliever than image maintenance. Nikole, his sassy and sweet stylist, was amazing with her hands and usually made sure to spend some extra time massaging his scalp during the shampoo washing the weeks' troubles away.

When the meeting finally broke for a ten-minute break at five, Michael stepped into the hall, cell phone in hand. Dialing the salon he paced back and forth.

"Salon Sensations, this is Beth," a perky voice came through the line.

Michael could clearly visualize the cute little blond receptionist standing behind the front desk toying with her sleek bob as she waited for the person on the other end of the line to speak.

"Hey Beth, it's Michael."

Recognizing the smooth, deep voice immediately, Beth giggled flirtatiously. "Oh - hey Michael. What can I do for you?"

"Well, it looks as though I won't be able to make my appointment at five-thirty. I've got a meeting that's running much longer than usual. Will Nikole be available later this evening - say, after seven?"

"Let me check for you." He could hear her clicking away on the computer. "Gee, Michael; it looks as though you were her last client today. She has a class she will be attending tonight that she can't miss. Do you want me to see if anyone else is available?"

Michael sighed. He really had been looking forward to a little relaxation after the hellish day he had, but he wasn't sure anyone could work their magic on him like Nikole. "Who do you have available?"

"Let's see." Beth began quickly scanning through the appointment slots. "We only have one person here late tonight. Do you want me to set you up with Sara at seven-thirty?"

"Sara? I don't think I've met her. Is she new?"

"No, no. She is just usually off on Fridays. But she switched this week for a vacation she just took."

"Is she any good?"

"Oh yes," Beth assured, "She is a client favorite."

Michael shrugged deciding he would give her a chance. He really needed a good release tonight. "All right then. I'll take it."

He again heard her clacking away on the keys of the computer keyboard. "Okay. I have gone ahead and cancelled your appointment with Nikole and scheduled you at seven-thirty with Sara. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"That's all. Thank you Beth," he said catching a co-worker nodding in the direction of the boardroom indicating the meeting was to start up again.

"We'll see you at seven-thirty Michael," she replied.

Hanging up his cell phone, he headed back to do some more brainstorming and problem solving.

***

Sara was just finishing up a client when Beth appeared at her side. "Hi Sara," she greeted.

"Hey Beth. What's up?" she asked as she sprayed a generous amount of hairspray on the elaborate prom updo of the young girl in her chair.

"I had to schedule you a last minute appointment for seven-thirty. I hope that's okay."

Sara groaned inwardly thinking of her tired feet. The bubble bath she had been envisioning she would slip into tonight fizzled away. Why had she volunteered to stay late? "That's fine. Thanks, Beth," she said a falsely bright smile plastered into place. Beth smiled back apologetically before retreating back to her station at the front desk. Sara returned her attention to the teenager in front of her and removed the black smock from her shoulders. "What do you think Jennifer?"

The high school senior inspected her hair from all angles in the mirror. The complicated twists and curls were perfect. "It looks beautiful. Thank you Sara."

"Anytime sweetie. I'll walk you up front and we can show your mom." Putting her arm around the girl, she guided her to the waiting area.

After bidding Jennifer and her more than pleased mother good-bye, and pocketing a hefty tip, Sara wandered into the break room where Beth and Nikole were seated around the a small table talking and giggling. "Hey girls," she addressed.

"Hey you, you lucky bitch," answered Nikole playfully.

"What? Lucky bitch? Why?" Sara questioned while pouring herself a much needed cup of coffee. She skipped the sugar and cream and took it black.

"Beth just told me my five-thirty cancelled and became your seven-thirty." Nikole and Beth exchanged knowing, envious glances.

"What's that look for?" Sara sat down at the table with them cupping her mug with both hands.

The two girls giggled conspiratorially. "She has obviously never seen Michael Scofield." Beth rolled her eyes.

"Well, in her defense, he is usually only here on her day off," Nikole stated.

"Will you two stop talking about me like I'm not here," Sara began, slightly annoyed. "What's the big deal about this guy?" She sipped her coffee interested to find out what about this man could possibly be making these two act like schoolgirls Jennifer's age.

"He is just about the hottest guy you have ever seen!" Beth exclaimed.

"And on top of that, he is really kind and charming. And he tips well," Nikole added flicking her bright purple-streaked shag behind her shoulder.

Flexing her toes, Sara rolled her eyes. "Well - he'd better be all you're making him out to be or my feet will never forgive me for taking this shift."

***

Two hours later, her sore feet were a distant memory. The moment she stepped into the waiting area all was completely forgotten as she froze to drink in the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. Even as he sat plugging away on his laptop, she could tell he was tall - well over six feet. His limbs were long and lean and covered in a casual pair of dark, distressed denim jeans. He wore a crisp, white button-down shirt with shadowed stripes. He had left it open at the collar. It contrasted nicely with the deep olive tone of his skin so gloriously on display. His hair was cropped short - not in much need of a cut, but she couldn't care less why he was here. He looked up and once his blue-green orbs locked on to her copper ones in an intense gaze, her stomach jolted with pure, unadulterated lust. Immediately closing and setting his laptop aside, he stood and licked his full, luscious lips. She nearly fell to the floor. Mustering up all her strength, she pulled herself together and focused on introductions. "Michael?" she inquired, her voice much huskier than she intended.

Michael was as stunned as she by the beauty before him. His rising upon her arrival had little to do with his impeccable manners as it did with the pull of her presence. She was tall and slender with soft, delicate features. Unlike her many counterparts at the salon, her look was simple but stylish, natural yet fascinating. While most of the other stylists wore their hair in the latest colors and trends, her untreated auburn locks cascaded down her shoulders in long, loose waves. No black clothing and crazy accessories for her. She wore a slinky green dress with a halter style neckline that showed off her décolleté and cradled her breasts in a modest but appealing way. A simple gold lariat was nestled between them. The hemline of the dress fluttered and stopped just past her knees. Her toned, sleek calves ended in strappy sandals with kitten heels he found more alluring than the platform or stiletto heels many of the other stylists preferred. Her makeup was also simple but had the desired affect. Her eyes were slightly smoky but her lips were left unpainted. The result was absolutely sexy. "I'm Michael," he affirmed unusually unnerved.

Surprised by the rich and deep timbre of his voice she held out her hand. "I'm Sara." When his palm gripped hers she felt an electric current so powerful she was surprised sparks didn't literally fly between them.

He felt the connection as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you...Sara." He let her name roll off his tongue, slow and sensual, before reluctantly letting her hand go.

Clasping her hands together to keep herself from clutching at her quivering stomach Sara took a deep breath and smiled. "Why don't you get your things together and I'll bring you back to my station." Never before had a man had this kind of effect on her. Handsome clients were not uncommon in her line of work. But this man possessed something else. An air of mystery and intensity she found quite intriguing.

Michael placed his laptop in its case and moved to follow the gorgeous creature before him. As she turned to lead him he was treated to a view of the long line of creamy skin exposed by the open back of her dress. He was astonished by the sudden urge he had to reach out and pull her to him so he could lift her hair and gently kiss her neck. Appreciating a woman's beauty was not foreign to him; he was, after all, a man. But no other woman had ever made him experience such pure, primal instincts.

Turning the corner they reached her station. "Have a seat," Sara said while gesturing to the chair. Michael set his laptop case off to the side and sat. "So what are we doing today?" she asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant fashion.

"Just my usual - a wash and a haircut." He said flashing her a grin that caused his eyes to crinkle at the corners.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Ummmm...no offense, but there is not much hair to work with."

His grin turned to an embarrassed smirk. "Okay - you caught me. I am mainly here for the complimentary neck and scalp massage I get during the wash. I find it very relaxing after a stressful day at work."

"Ahhhh...I like your honesty. For that I will definitely give you the royal treatment and a massage you won't soon forget!" The minute the words were out of her mouth she wished she could take them back. She had meant it in an innocent way but it came across as suggestive. Since she couldn't take them back, she forced a bright smile instead.

"I like the sound of that," he replied locking eyes with her in the mirror. "And might I add, you have the most incredible smile," he said thinking her smile so radiant it lit up her whole face.

Sara blushed and looked away. "Thanks," she said shyly. Was he flirting with her? She cleared her throat before moving on. "So what line of work are you in that gets you so tense?" she asked trying to control her racing pulse while she gathered necessary items such as scissors, a comb and her clippers.

He watched appreciatively as she neatly and efficiently lined up her tools on the counter. "Graphic design."

"Oh - so you like, design websites?" So not only was he handsome and well-mannered but smart and artistic as well.

He shrugged. "Amongst other things." Their eyes locked again and for a moment, it seemed the rest of the world slipped away.

"Hey Sar."

Sara was brought crashing back to reality at the sound of a familiar male voice. Looking up she caught sight of Justin, a fellow stylist. "Hey J."

Giving Michael a suspicious once over Justin turned his attention back to Sara. He could practically feel the sexual tension pouring off these two. "I just wanted to let you know I am almost done with my last client." He gestured in the direction of his station where a too-thin, middle-aged woman sat having had her dark roots dyed a platinum blonde to match the rest of her hair. "Do you want me to stick around and help you close the shop?" He again eyed Michael warily. Michael merely smiled politely.

"I think I'll be just fine," Sara reassured even though she knew she would never fully recover from the power and intensity of Michael's stare. It was an addiction she could easily fall into.

"All right then," Justin reluctantly replied. "I'm just going to finish up with my client there and then I'll see you tomorrow Sara."

"See you tomorrow J."

Justin gave them one last glance before turning and going back to his station. Sara again focused on Michael. "I'm sorry about that. He can sometimes get very protective of all of us since he is one of the only two male stylists here."

"And why would he think you need protecting?" Michael asked in a teasing tone. Inside he was scolding himself. This openly flirting was so out of character for him, yet, he couldn't help himself.

He was rewarded with a melodic laugh. "He thinks all of our male clients are out to get us." Then suddenly feeling bold she added, "Maybe he should be a little more worried about us being out to get them."

Surprised and pleased she was flirting back Michael leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "So are you out to get all your male clients?"

She shrugged and looked him straight in the eye. "Only the ones I see worthy."

He went in for the kill. "So you're saying the real question is should I be worried?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "So, should I?"

She gave him a brazen smile. "Maybe..." With that she turned and headed toward the shampoo room. "Follow me." She called over her shoulder. He needed no further coaxing. While he wanted to jump out of the chair and race up behind her to capture her in a heated embrace, he forced himself to be restrained and casually stood from the chair to follow her.

Entering through the open door to the shampoo room she motioned to the first seat in a long line of low-back, reclining leather chairs placed in front of a row of sinks. "Have a seat."

He did as she asked. Gently she placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him back. "Lean back slightly," she instructed as she savored the feel of his broad, strong shoulders beneath her palms.

Tilting back he found his neck cradled in a U-shaped cut in the sink, a cashmere soft towel cushioning it. She removed her hands much to his dismay but he could still feel the heat of them burning through his shirt and into his own warmed flesh.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked.

_No_, he thought. His heart was racing and his blood was slowly and torturously traveling southward. "Yes," he lied.

When her fingers started pressing small circles into his skull, ripples of pure pleasure coursed through his body from the top if his head to the tips of his toes. He closed his eyes and bit back a groan.

Noticing his eyes were no longer open Sara seized the opportunity to openly admire him. His dark lashes rested on his cheeks, fluttering slightly. His jaw twitched each time she changed pressure with her fingers. She noticed a sexy and intriguing little mole on his left temple that she had a strong urge to kiss but didn't dare. When she moved her middle fingers to rub along his forehead she watched as his tongue poked out to moisten his lush lips and allowed herself to wonder what kind of magic that perfect pink tip could perform.

Moving to massage his temples, her eyes traveled down the length of him. She noticed a small area of skin peeking out right above the waistband of his jeans where his shirt had folded back. The dark, coarse hair leading a trail down his lower abdomen was faintly visible. She could feel the heat in center increasing and she pressed her thighs together for some relief. The attempt proved futile.

Tearing her eyes away she glanced back at Michael's face and was startled to find him staring back at her. Although she was quaking inside she steadily held his gaze. The air in the room filled with electricity.

Michael was more than enjoying Sara's technique - more so than he had ever enjoyed Nikole's. He was unsure if it was because he felt such a magnetic pull toward Sara or if it was because she really was more skilled, but each and every one of her touches elicited goose bumps on his flesh as tingles rolled up and down his spine. He began to imagine her using those same techniques and motions elsewhere on his body much to his shame.

Although thoroughly aroused, Sara forced herself to continue with her job in a professional manner. Lifting his head with one hand, she slowly and methodically kneaded circles at the base of his neck with the thumb and forefinger of her other hand. Michael again closed his eyes and let out an involuntary moan that reverberated deep into her core. It wasn't unusual for a client to audibly express their enjoyment but finding herself becoming so turned on by it was a different story. She almost moaned aloud herself when a sudden, loud noise at the shampoo room door caught her attention. Michael's eyes flew open as Sara quickly glanced over to see Lainey, the towel girl, enter pushing a cart stocked with fresh towels.

"Oh," the young girl said taken aback. "I'm sorry Sara. I didn't think anyone was in here. I'll come back and restock later."

"That's okay, Lainey," Sara replied surprised her to find her voice was fairly steady. "You're already here and I am sure you want to get going."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Lainey made her way over to the row of sinks. Sara shifted around the front even though this meant she would practically be on top of Michael. The new, closer proximity provided even more sexual awareness as she caught a hint of his rich and masculine scent. It invaded her nose and filled her. From this position she was forced to lower Michael's head back down but never broke the contact or the rhythm of her fingers moving back around his scalp.

With Sara no longer blocking the walkway, the young towel girl attempted to pass but the large cart would not fit through the tight space between the sinks and the cupboards, forcing Sara to remain where she was. "I'm sorry," she said meekly. "I'll be out of here in a minute and out of your way."

Barely aware of the girl, but fully aware of the man virtually beneath her, Sara absently gave her reply. "That's okay, take your time."

Michael prayed the girl took Sara up on her offer for when she had moved around to the front of the sink, he was treated to an up close view of her breasts. From this new vantage point, he could clearly see she was braless as her nipples stood firm and taut against the thin fabric of her dress. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and roll one between his fingers while swirling the other gently with his tongue. When she shifted again, he inhaled her scent. Sweet and intoxicating. He wanted to drown in it.

As her fingers continued to work on Michael's scalp, Sara could feel his warm breath being expelled against the valley between her breasts. Dipping her head back she bit her bottom lip stifling a sigh. Not fully aware she was doing it, Sara arched her back, leaning in closer, daring him to close the gap and make contact with his eager lips. Her necklace dipped into the open collar of his shirt. It lightly skimmed across his exposed skin making him shiver.

Both Michael and Sara tried to control themselves as Lainey finished lining the cupboard shelves with fresh, clean towels. Although she may have only been in the room five minutes, it felt like an eternity to the two fully aroused and completely eager duo. When she finally exited the room with a muttered good-bye, Sara let out a breath in the form of a drawn out moan.

As her fingers continued to rub and swirl his sensitive scalp, Michael nearly whimpered. When the pad of her thumbs hit a certain spot behind his ears his body involuntarily jerked and he growled her name.

Sara brought her left leg around his and lifted it to nestle her knee in between his thighs. Bringing her four fingers together on each hand, she began circling lazy patterns where she now knew drove him crazy. Looking down she could see his excitement straining against the material of his pants. Giving him a coy smile she purred, "You like that?"

"I think the answer is quite obvious," he said through shaky breaths. She increased the pressure as she rested her forearms on the edge of the sink, shifting her body even closer to his. He let out a guttural groan and gripped the arms of the chair as her breasts barely grazed his chest. Her fingers slowly transitioned from rubbing small circles to feather-soft caresses. When his hands shot out to grip her waist she cupped his face in her hands and brought her mouth within inches of his. Her hair fell forward like a fiery curtain. They remained a whisper apart and each breath they took was hot and moist against the other's mouth. Lightly, she brushed her lips across his. Then again she skimmed them in the other direction. It was torture, pure and enticing. When she tried a third time, he pitched forward and captured her lips with his own in a kiss that literally took her breath away.

His mouth was hot and demanding. It seemed the room filled with a swirling haze as Sara fell over the edge letting herself be ravished. When his tongue ran insistently over her lower lip, she opened her mouth wide allowing him maximum entry. Her tongue welcomed his in and together they teased and taunted one another.

Michael pulled her closer until her breasts crushed against his chest. He slid his palm up her waist to feel the exposed flesh of her back. Her skin was smooth and silky. When she whimpered he began trailing his fingertips down her spine until her reached the curve of her lower back. Pressing his palms into her he skimmed down further and cupped her rounded bottom pulling her almost roughly into his lap. She could feel his erection flush against her cleft. When he moved to slide his hand up and under her dress she didn't protest. In fact, she arched against him. Seizing the opportunity he nipped at her collarbone sending tingles to her every nerve. As he devoured her, he found her thighs, sleek and firm. She locked them tight around him and he groaned his appreciation.

A loud clatter just outside the room caused the two to freeze. Quickly Sara jumped off of Michael and they both frantically adjusted clothing that had become tangled and twisted. Sara was smoothing her hair down as Justin entered the room. "All right Sara. I'm out of here." He took in a nervous looking Sara and noted Michael avoided his gaze all together. He could all but feel the electricity in the air. "Are you sure you don't need me to stay?" he asked a final time.

"No!" Sara practically shouted. She took a deep breath then in a calmer manner spoke again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you." Justin shook his head and strolled out of the room.

Once he was out of sight, Sara rushed over to the frosted glass door that separated the shampoo room from the rest of the salon. She took a quick peek before moving to close the door. Michael seized the opportunity to get up and cross the room soundlessly. He reached her the instant the door clicked shut.

She was unaware he had come up behind her until she turned she found herself pinned against the cool, textured glass. His insistent hands were everywhere and an oath died on her lips as he seized her mouth in a kiss that turned her legs into useless, quivering supports. Delving her tongue into his open and waiting mouth she wrapped her arms around his neck for reinforcement.

In his frenzied exploration of her body he had somehow managed to loosen the delicate strings that held her dress on. As they slipped from her shoulders and down her arms, the front of her dress fell away exposing her flushed breasts and their rosy, erect nipples. Tearing his mouth from hers he captured one with between his lips. Sara made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a groan. He cupped the other breast with his hand and ran the pad of his thumb lightly over the tight bud. She nearly came. Grasping his head in her hands she dragged his lips back to hers. Desperately she tore at the buttons on his shirt in a mad quest to feel his heated flesh under her hands. As she trailed kisses down his throat, to his collarbone and ran her tongue lightly over his nipple, his hands were working feverishly to shove the hem of her dress to her waist and slide her thong down her long, silky legs. Finding her heated core, damp and ready, he cupped her. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he dipped first one, then two fingers into her wetness. "Mmmmm...yes. _Yes_..." she whimpered as he curled his fingers deep inside her bringing just to the brink of release and then stopping.

With his fingers still inside her, Sara reached blindly for Michael's belt. With agile fingers she undid the buckle and worked quickly to undo the buttons and lower the zipper. Sliding her hand under the elastic of his boxer briefs she wrapped her palm around his throbbing erection. As she slid her hand expertly up and down the length of him, Michael groaned and silently prayed he wouldn't explode right then and there. She was definitely as skilled as he had imagined earlier. With her free hand she shoved his jeans down his legs and he kicked them aside. She continued to stroke him insistently as his fingers delved deeper into her wet warmth.

They were each nearing the top of the peak. Sara nipped at his ear begging him to take the plunge. But, not wanting to embarrass himself like a teenager, Michael pulled back breaking the intimate contact between the two. Sara opened her mouth to protest but he pressed his lips firm on hers swallowing any objection and forcing it into sob.

Michael kissed her with fervor. First her lips, then her neck. Determined to please her before himself, he slowly continued his way down her body. Reaching her bellybutton he ran his tongue along its rim as he kneeled down in front of her. She could feel all her muscles shaking with anticipation. Gently lifting one of her legs up, he placed it on his shoulder for balance. He moved lower and she could feel his hot breath so close to her swollen center. When his tongue ran along her moist slit, she nearly burst into tears of joy. Throwing her arms up in abandon she thrust her hips forward. Happy to oblige, Michael drove his tongue deep into her hot and waiting center. White hot flashes of light danced in her eyes. As he continued his oral exploration, he found the taut bud of nerves and swirled and flicked his tongue over it. Sara bit her lip as her hands shot down to grip his head. She could feel a build-up of pressure in her core, screaming for release. "Oh god, please Michael. Oh god, oh god, oh - " Sara's orgasm slammed into her sending her bucking and shuddering against his mouth. She tried to scream but no sound came out as she nearly slid bonelessly to the floor, blind and trembling with pleasure.

Michael kissed his way back up her damp skin. He needed her now. He needed to feel her around him, completely. Although it was a bit of a struggle, he managed to hold a limp and satisfied Sara while struggling to remove his underwear. When the final barrier was discardded he braced himself against the wall with one arm and held up her quaking thigh with the other. She was still shuddering from her first orgasm when he plunged deep into her.

Sara cried out in shocked delight, arching her back. Whimpering she began moving her hips in a circular motion, slow and steady. Michael let out a groan of pleasure. Gripping her hips he drove in deeper, faster. His head dropped back as his breath began coming in shallow gasps. As she came down from her high she met him thrust for desperate thrust, a lightening fast pace that brought her back to the perilous yet tempting edge. Once more her body tightened in anticipation of release. "Come with me. Come with me!" she demanded as her hands slid over the slick skin of his back beneath his shirt.

When her nails dug into his flesh, he barely noticed. "Yes..._yes_," he bit out between grunts. She felt so good around him. He could feel his thighs begin to tremor as his groin constricted in a way that was painful and enjoyable all at once. Nearly there he locked eyes with her. "Tell me when Sara."

"Now Michael. _Now_!" she sobbed and together they rode up and over the peak. Sara cried out in ecstasy as the quaking started quietly in her lower abdomen then exploded outward like a nuclear blast. Michael threw his head back with a final groan as he emptied himself deep within her. He could feel Sara contracting tight around him drawing out the immense satisfaction of his orgasm. His body spasmed and jerked in a seemingly endless fit of ecstasy.

Laying his damp forehead against hers, Michael waited for his breathing and heart rate to return to normal as they remained pressed against the door. Sara let her arms slide down his shoulders and fall limply to her sides. She could practically feel her pulse pounding out of her skin. They remained that way for several moments before Michael slowly lowered Sara's leg to the ground and placed a soft kiss on her swollen lips. He helped her adjust her dress and then reached down to pull on his underwear and jeans.

Sara plucked her discarded thong up off the ground and slid it back up her legs. As she tied her dress back in place she dared glance at Michael. He was looking down buckling his belt and, even in the awkwardness of the situation, Sara suddenly realized something. She chuckled softly.

"What?" Michael asked looking up. He didn't know it was possible, but he already wanted to have her again. That damn smile was so appealing.

She continued to giggle. "Well...it's just - we never got around to that wash or cut."

Michael's laugh was low and soft. "I guess we didn't. But I am certainly feeling a lot more relaxed now." He winked. "And I can definitely say this was the best service I ever received." He cringed the moment that came out of his mouth.

Sara reddened. "Michael - I don't want you to think this is typical for me - "

He interrupted her. "Me neither. That's not what I meant." Then wanting to let her know he didn't just want this to be a one time sexual romp he took one of her hands in his. "Let me start over. I want to see you again? Maybe the same time next week?"

Still flustered and unsure of Michael's intentions Sara stumbled over her words. "Oh, well...Fridays are my day off...I don't usually work on Fridays..."

"I said the same time, not the same place." Slightly amused he gave her a very meaningful look.

Relieved he was obviously interested in her on a level other than what had transpired Sara smiled. "Well, in that case, I can't think of anything I would like more." Who knew when she agreed to take this shift she would find the man of her dreams?

"Me neither...me neither," Michael repeated forever grateful to his job and the fact it had forced him to reschedule his appointment and give Sara a chance. He gathered her into a strong embrace.

_Yes. Change is a good thing..._

* * *

**E/N:** Thanks for reading!


End file.
